Ellis Henican
Ellis Henican is an American journalist, commentator, talk show host, columnist for Newsday and voice actor. ELLIS HENICAN is a columnist at Newsday and AM New York as well as a political analyst on the Fox News Channel. He also hosts a nationally syndicated weekend show on Talk Radio Network, is author of a New York Times Bestseller, and is the voice of "Stormy" on the hit Cartoon Network series Sealab 2021. Henican's award-winning newspaper column—a personal, opinionated look at the news of the day—puts him in the middle of politics, business, crime, race and more than a little tabloid silliness. One day, he is writing from the campaign trail. The next, he's digging into a scandal in New York or poking fun at some self-important celebrity. Before taking on his current assignment, Henican wrote Newsday's subway column, leading the paper to a Pulitzer Prize Pulitzer Prize, (1992) for covering the 14th Street – Union Square (New York City Subway) train wreck. In recent years, Henican has built a strong presence on TV and radio, appearing on most of the major broadcast and cable networks. He is in his eleventh year at the Fox News Channel Fox News Channel,, where he appears frequently on The O'Reilly Factor, "Fox News Watch" Fox News Watch,, Red Eye w/ Greg Gutfeld and many of the network's other top programs. He also fills in as guest host on network shows. At Fox, Henican is known for his lively take on the news and for dissecting complex issues in an engaging way. He has been a key part of network's coverage of campaign 2008, the Iraq war and most other major stories since 1999. Henican's early television experience included co-hosting a weekly transit program on NY1, New York's all-news channel. His weekly "Culture Clash" segments -- an irreverent look at television, movies and pop-culture trends - were a popular daytime feature on the USA Network. Each weekend, Henican turns his attention to radio. "The Ellis Henican Show," which takes a loose, comedic look at the news and issues of the week, is syndicated to stations across the country by Talk Radio Network. Henican also steps in often as a guest-host for some of the nation's top talkers including Alan Colmes, Michael Savage, Bob Grant and Jerry Doyle. His local talk-radio experience includes co-hosting "Henican & White," the afternoon-drive show on WOR (AM) in New York, and hosting a news-driven weekend show on WBBR, Bloomberg Radio. In 2010, Henican teamed with New Orleans Saints coach Sean Payton to author 'Home Team'—a New York Times Best Seller(Penguin Books) Penguin Books recounting the story of post-Hurricane Katrina New Orleans and the unlikely rise of the Saints to a Super Bowl championship. In addition he has ghost-written two books for Simon & Schuster—an inside account of the nation's largest drug-treatment program and a best-selling motivational business book. He is a sought-after public speaker. His articles have been published in various national magazines, including The New Republic, Cosmopolitan (magazine) and Penthouse (magazine). His work has been recognized with the Meyer Berger Award for Distinguished Writing about New York City, the National Clarion Award for Column Writing and shares of two Pulitzer Prizes for Spot News. On the lighter side, Henican provides the voice for Derek "Stormy" Waters on the popular Cartoon Network series, Sealab 2021. A special feature called "Stormy Waters, Pundit" on the Sealab 2021 Season 3 DVD animates Henican's political commentary with visuals of Stormy Waters in and around Sealab. The show has been a key part of the network's nighttime "Adult Swim" programming bloc. "Stormy," one of Sealab's key crewmen, is a good-looking but decidedly dimwitted character who bears only a passing resemblance to his vocal interpreter. Henican also lent his voice to pundit Harper Ellis on Frisky Dingo, which was made by the creators of Sealab 2021. Born in Virginia (October 9) and raised in New Orleans, Henican earned a bachelor's degree in political science from Hampshire College. He has a master's degree from the Columbia University Graduate School of Journalism, where he won the top student prize, the Pulitzer Traveling Fellowship. He began his career as a reporter at the Kentucky Post and the Albany, New York Knickerbockers News. Henican lives in the Tribeca area of downtown New York City. Awards *Recipient of the Meyer Berger award for distinguished writing about New York City *Recipient of the National Clarion Award for column writing External links *Ellis Henican's official website *Ellis Henican's Newsday column *Sealab 2021 - cast of characters/actors * *Fox News Watch, Fox News Channel *Ellis Henican on Facebook References Category:American columnists Category:American talk radio hosts Category:American Roman Catholics Category:American voice actors Category:American people of Irish descent Category:Columbia University alumni Category:Jesuit High School alumni Category:Radio personalities from New York City Category:People from New Orleans, Louisiana Category:People from Virginia Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people